


Waiting Can Be Fun

by fuckingweecest



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingweecest/pseuds/fuckingweecest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock proposes. More goes Wrong than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't decided if this is a one shot yet. Message and review to give me opinions and ideas for (maybe) further chapters!

Marry me. SH

Sherlock, we discussed this -JW

And? SH

I'm not going to leave you. Regardless of if we're married or not. Marriage is a hassle, I thought you didn't like being tied down. - JW

I want to be. To you. You're the love of my life, John. I want to be able to say you're my husband. SH

...Are you sure? - JW

Absolutely sure... I've gotten you a ring. SH

What?! Sher- already?! How do you even know what size my ring finger is? - JW

Simple deduction. By the way you carry your cane and hold you're tea, I've deduced you're an 81/2. It's got an inscription on it as well. SH

Huh. Brilliant... How about we meet for lunch. Chinese? I've got my lunch break in a few minutes, so we can talk more. -JW

Absolutely. I'll be there. Leaving now, Love. SH

Alright. Meet you there. Try not to sit too close to that golden cat, you know it creeps me out -JW

I'm as far away as possible. I've arrived. We've a private table in the back.SH

John walked into the restaurant, wearing a dark coat over his work clothes. He spotted Sherlock sitting in the back, and after smiling politely at the waitress at the front walked past her to take the seat across from him. He shrugged out of his jacket, folding it over the back of the chair - settling into the warm restaurant. It was a relief to finally be inside, after walking through the brisk, autumn weather from his work. He smiled at Sherlock, "So, what have you been up to today? Other than proposing, of course."

"I've picked this up this morning." Sherlock smiled as he pulle out the velvet box and got onto one knee in front of John. When he opened it, there was a gold ring with the inscription: /Sherlock's/. "John Hamish Watson, the love of my life, will you do the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?"

John blushed, hyper aware of the way the few customers and staff in the restaurant stared "Of course. Sherlock. Yes, I will." He leaned forward and kissed Sherlock chastely on the lips.

Sherlock kissed back just as passionately. "I love you so much." He mumbled as he placed the ring on Johns finger

John chuckled, "Now, get up off the floor and let's eat. I've only got an hour to spend with you, before I have to go back."

"Ugh, fine." Sherlock moaned as he got back up an day down, sipping at his tea. "So, do you like it?"

John had been admiring the ring on his finger and when Sherlock asked the question, he looked up and smiled. "Of course I love it. It's brilliant, Sherlock. I think Lestrade is going to faint, though, the next time we're at the Yard."

"Why would he do that? He helped me get the rig.." Sherlock chuckled as he took Johns hand in his own and kissed t.

"What?!" John was surprised "So who knew?" he paused "don't you dare tell me that you've already told everyone, and that I'm the last to know.." he growled playfully.

"No, just Greg. He referred the place where I got it done." Sherlock smiled an drew circles on the back of Johns hand.

John squeezed Sherlock's hand in his, smiling again. "Really... Well, I guess he's the best one to go to, seeing as he's been married before."

"Yes, and quess what else I found out about him," Sherlock said with a mischievous smile.

John blushed "oh no, Sherlock... Really, when it comes to friends can't you hold back on deducing every since little detail about their private lives?"

"No," Sherlock sniggered. "I discover that he /also/ recently became engaged"

Well, that was unexpected "Really? To who?"

"Mycroft," Sherlck said, trying to keep a straight face.

John's eyes widened "What?! You're kidding me, right? How do they even know each other?"

"I don't even know. But, they love eachother. His ring was beautiful. It would be nice, though if they wouldn't make out in front of me." He chuckled.

"And here I thought Greg more modest than to make-out in front of you.." John took a sip of his own tea, now, that the waitress had brought "Well, a Holmes can sure change a man, eh?"

Sherlock chuckled and leaned across the table to kiss him. "I'd sure think so.

John smiled, and leaned back as the waitress came with their food. He picked up his chopsticks and dug in - "so, any good cases?"

"Nope, just you!"

"Then... what have you been up to today?"

"Thinking about the amazing sex were going I have tonight." He grinned.

John shushed him "Sherlock!"

"What! I'm looking forward to it! That's why I've been wearing a plug all day,"

"Ajsddksd" John was blushing so hard, he couldn't form a sentence. He took a deep break to calm himself "a-as much as I like that," he whispered "do you think we could refrain from talking about it while we're at a /family/ restaurant?"

"I'm being quiet!" Sherlock whispered, and then got an idea. "I can't wait to get you're giant cock inside me."

John couldn't help the breathy sound that escaped his lips, and he turned his head away - not being able to look Sherlock in the eye.

Sherlock scotched closer so their knees touched. "I can't /wait/ to hear you moan my name as you explode inside me...when you slam into me, making me scream.."

John looked at his watch, disappointingly noticing that he only had twenty minutes left in his lunch break. He licked his lips, leaning in close, "You know I'd love to take you home right now and make love to you until tomorrow morning - but I'm afraid you're just going to have to be patient, and wait until I get home.." He leaned forward, and brushed his lips against the side of Sherlock's neck - teasing.

Sherlock couldn't surpress the moan. "Waiting.." Sherlock placed a Han on Johns inner thigh. "Waiting is boring."

John chuckled, "but that's the best part, isn't it?" He placed his hand over Sherlock's, squeezing. "The anticipation... knowing that you're going to have to wait until I come home- Knowing that I've been thinking about this all day, too, and that as soon as I walk through that door I'm going to push you up against the wall and take you as hard as I please."

Sherlock shivered, and felt his cock twitch in his pants. "God John...go back to work, I'll see you." Sherlock winked and left. 

-Time Jump-

John got out of the cab at 221B Baker St., paying the driver and hopping out as quickly as he could - he didn't want the cab driver to see the evidence of his arousal and think he was some kind of pervert (which - honestly - he was... but only when it came to Sherlock). He slammed the front door, and with a fleeting shout as a hello to Mrs.Hudson he made his way upstairs to the flat.

Sherlock heard John, and quickly took his position on the couch, only wearing Johns small red thong.

John slowed his pace as he approached the door, and just barely choked down a groan when he saw what was waiting for him - Sherlock on the couch, in a bright, red, thong. The color contrasted so well with his skin, John felt his stomach drop in arousal at the sight. He smirked and closed the door behind him, undoing his jacket's buttons with torturously slow fingers. "And here I thought you'd be naked, and spread out against the couch already, Sherlock. Don't want you me?" He punctuated each word with slow, deliberate movements - taking off his clothes so slowly, in a way he knew would drive the impatient detective insane.

"John! FUCK ME!" He begged slowly, removing the thong, exposing his heavy throbbing cock

John chuckled, "What? Have you been waiting a long time for me?" he walked over to where Sherlock was sitting, with his pants on. He until his belt, the clanking of metal the only other sound in the room other than their labored breathing.

"Forever John!" Sherlock strained his cock. "Please fuck me, John." He begged, reaching out to touch him.

John pushed his pants and boxers down around his ankles - dropping to his knees in front of his lover he licked slowly up the detective's erection. "How much do you want me, Sherlock?"

"FUCK!" Sherlock moaned. "So bad, John! Please! Fuck me! I want your giant cock!"

John was still licking teasingly along Sherlock's cock "What are you going to do about it? How are you going to make me take you, Sherlock?" He grinned up at his lover, face flushed and eyes dark. He'd been craving Sherlock all day, ever since lunch. Damn if he'd waste an opportunity like this to make Sherlock /want/.

"/please/ John!" Sherlock growled an pulled John to his lips as he pushed up into John with his erection. "I need you.."

John chuckled, thinking about how grateful we was that Sherlock had prepared himself with the plug already, and with one short thrust of his hips entered Sherlock. His eyes rolled back into his head, as the detective's warm, clenching hole accepted him. "/god/ sherlock. You feel so good." He didn't move, he just sat - hips against hips - and kissed along Sherlock's neck.

"Ai!" Sherlock shouted and clenched after John entered him. He pulle John down close, pulling on his hair, embracing his touch an moaning.  
Stranger: John thrust his hips slowly, teasing both himself and Sherlock by going as slowly as he could manage.

"Fuck John!" Sherlock pushed himself down onto John as far as he could. "Jesus you're amazing!"

John groaned, loving the feeling of Sherlock pushing back against him - he loved seeing the normally calm and calculating detective so wanton and needy. "Oh Sherlock, you're so hot and tight around my cock." he moaned "do you want more? Tell me you what you want."

"Yes!" Sherlock squealed at the top of his lungs, squeezing him more. "FUCK ME UNTIL IM MUSH!"

"Mush, huh?" John chuckled, leave it to Sherlock to say the weirdest things during intercourse. He leaned forward, kissing and biting up and along Sherlock's neck as he began to thrust without restraint.

"OH FUCK JOHN!" Sherlock shouted breathlessly as John slammed into his prostate. He pushed into him as far as he could, wrapping his legs around Johns waist.

And he was just about to come, when everything went black.


End file.
